


Hello. Taylor here. (My author introduction.)

by taynimated (writingsbytaylor)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author's Note, Gen, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbytaylor/pseuds/taynimated
Relationships: None
Comments: 1





	Hello. Taylor here. (My author introduction.)

Hello, there!!

I think this might be my first time on AO3, but I created this account for original works, and some fan fictions of some shows I like, if I have the time or the inspiration.

Allow me to introduce myself. 

* * *

My name is Taylor Joseph. I'm 17, and I'm a black autistic Haitian-American man who loves (and is an enthusiast for) cartoons, animation, comic books and art, as well as other stuff you can even imagine. 

I'm also a video editor, and a photo editor, well...a little at best.

* * *

Anyway, I created this account to show some of my original works and some of my fanfics on this site. I really want to express myself to the world and to express my imagination and inspiration by writing. I sometimes, or mostly, don't have any inspiration on writing fanfics, but I think I'll try to be active on writing some works. 

I really love writing, but my writing can be a little messy, well, with me being myself and all.

* * *

I know I might not be active in this site, but I'm going to try to share some stories for you all. And I'll give it all I got...even if it will take an eternity to get through this. 

* * *

You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gem_drill2) for all some type of stupid shit I post about. Or some updates that I will give to you at some moments.

* * *

So, I think that's about it. I might add some links in this author introduction soon, but I hope you like all my works and all my writings, which might be a bit messy. 

Thank you for reading, and have a blessed day. 

<3 <3 <3

\- Taylor J.


End file.
